


Love in the Fold

by bolognabits



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Fantasizing, Fat Fucking, Masturbation, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolognabits/pseuds/bolognabits
Summary: While Kylo is fantasizing about making "sweet" love to Rey, he discovers that his fat gut is perfect for rutting into.





	Love in the Fold

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr. I'm not super comfortable with focus on solo Kylo in a sexual context but I loved the prompt too much to ignore it.

Kylo could imagine taking the whole of Rey's small breast into his mouth while his hand caressed the other, so supple and petite, yet more than enough to titillate his interest. If he closed his eyes tightly and focused solely on the fantasy, he could hear the scavenger moan in favor of having her chest worshiped by him. In a world in which he could control, Rey plead for his affection and expert touch to make her climax over and over again, submitting to his every will.

Alas, it was only a daydream that made his cock gain heaviness, pulsing hard and pressing adamantly against his overgrown gut. Not the feeling of Rey's heated thighs that he craved so desperately. Kylo laid back in his cot and placed his hand around his rigid member, stroking it slowly at first before picking up the pace as the worshiping of her breasts changed ever so swiftly to the image of her small frame climbing on top of his much larger one. His grip tightened as he tried to imagine how her tight, wet pussy would feel, taking him in, inch by inch as she adjusted to his size.

He occasionally thrust his hips, his wrist bumping against the plush underside of his belly, causing his entire middle and cushioned chest to jiggle with each needy ministration. It offered a pleasant sensation; overtime, he had come to associate the wobbling of his stomach and simultaneous stroking of his hard-on with the inevitable orgasm it would bring him. Still, it prevented him from moving his hand as quickly as he would have liked to. Rey was an agile woman, he couldn't imagine her taking anything but a hasty ride on top of him. These slower strokes simply weren't going to cut it.

The hand that had formerly cradled his chest reached downward to seize the fleshy overhang of his belly and hoist it up and out of the way. His strong fingers sunk deeply into his own curves. He wondered if Rey would take a liking to his new shape. For the sake of keeping his cock hard and his climax in sight, he maintained the idea that she would absolutely adore it. Riding on top of him, moving up and down while she dug her slender digits into blubbery sides, her bucking hips not only making her soft tits bounce, but his gut would as well.

With no mercy from his fantasy, Kylo shivered and momentarily loosened his grip on both of his cock and the doughy droop with every intention of making it last longer, but in that instant, he felt the swollen head of his erection getting caught within the fold of his belly. He paused with a hitching breath and craned his neck to see, but there was no use. Instead, he took his stomach in both hands, closed his eyes again and began to explore. Pushing down, his fat enveloped him completely. As many times as he had come into his own hand, this new sensation caused his insides to stir in excitement.

Kylo never knew what to compare Rey's pussy to, as he'd never had the chance to be with a woman, but if it was anything like this, he would like to be inside of her sooner rather than later. With another moan, Kylo pushed down against his belly, kneading with his fingers as his hips began to thrust. His entire body trembled, and only after a few thrusts did the knight turn over onto his stomach, cock still protected beneath a thick layer of fat, and began to thrust once more. He took hold of the stiff pillow he'd been using to prop his head up and clung tightly as he vigorously rutted into himself. If he focused hard enough, Rey was under him, begging him to take her harder.

His pale cheeks flushed as he considered his new technique and what the girl may think of his desperate attempts at pleasuring himself when she was absent. It was because of her that he resorted to this, he reasoned. It was all Rey's fault. He ought to crush her beneath his weight for having encouraged such pathetic approaches to getting off. It was all of her fault. His rehabilitation and stress eating, his lack of ability to restrain himself from fantasizing and seeking out abandoned corridors to touch himself. She would pay for it, if he could just find her...

Kylo muffled a pleasure filled cry into the pillow, his hips thrusting harder, deeper, quicker as the Rey in his mind demanded that he do so. He was so close that he couldn't even bring himself to stop. Making it last all but forgotten once he mounted his own belly and began fucking himself. The cot creaked beneath him the hastier his movements grew, and when he finally came into the plump crease and milked himself dry, he collapsed fully onto his front. He panted heavily, too exhausted to free his cock from its fatty confines. It would just have to stay there until he could catch his breath. 

Would Rey have laid their and allowed his cock to soften inside of her once he'd filled her pussy full of his release? She wouldn't really have the choice should Kylo's massive body crush her the same way it had the pillow and cot.


End file.
